The New Teacher
by Wrathfulx123
Summary: 6 years after the Thousand year blood war, Ichigo is starting a new chapter in his life. He has taken a job offer as a teacher at Kuoh Academy. Life changes quickly when he realizes that a few of his students will be quite a handful. OP Ichigo, IchigoxAkeno
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read and review. First fan fiction any feedback to help improve greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Bleach or Highschool DxD.**

 **XXXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Inner world'_

 **"Zangetsu"**

 _ **"Old man Zangetsu"**_

 **XXXXX**

 **Prologue**

A soft breeze flowed over the porch, rustling the leaves of the near by trees. Shadows danced from the dim candle light shown from the open door, granting just the right amount to read his book in peace. The calming scent of jasmine filled his nose. A small smile formed as Ichigo felt the weight of the person he had been waiting for lean against his shoulder. Without looking at elegantly dressed purple hair woman he speaks.

"So I take it the nobles gala was boring if you are back already Yoruichi? Oh before I forget, there are some more of your plain clothes inside if you wish to change. Along with some fresh milk chilling in the fridge." Ichigo felt the weight disappear from his shoulder in an instant.

Letting out a small chuckle as he knew should would be back shortly, shifting his body he hangs one leg over the edge of the porch while the other is bent with his arm resting on while he closes his book. He began to think about to his training that he has received these past 6 years.

His teacher were merciless when it came to learning everything shinigami. Soifon and Yoruichi trained him in shunpo, hakuda, and suppressing his reiatsu. Tessai, Hachi and Urahara taught him kido, mastering hado up to 63 and bakudo up to 81. Isane had taken to teaching him some healing kido to cut down on trips to squad 4 barrack after training. Shunsui had worked on

refining his swordsmanship now that he dual wields. Tier Harribel and Zangetsu worked on training his hollow powers. Ichigo powers had advanced to the point where he was able to cast a fair number of kido spells while still in his body.

He was brought of his thoughts to a weight settling in between his legs, leaning against his chest. Yoruichi had changed out of deep dark almost black kimono and pure white obi and into normal skin tight black leggings and backless top. He noticed that she was also wearing his new grey haori that she had given him earlier that day.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that haori was really for you." Ichigo commented with a small smirk playing on his lips.

A small laugh escaped Yoruichi's mouth.

"What I was a bit cold when I got changed. Besides its so big that I can wrap it myself in and feel all cozy, while I relax in your arms." As on queue Yoruichi felt Ichigo's arms wrap around her waist and pull her a bit tighter.

She let out a soft purr of appreciation.

"So how was the gala? Anything interesting happen this time?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi let out a soft sigh, "The gala was..hmm...well it sucked for me that's for sure. Being a noble and still part of the 5 great noble families people want to raise their name in the world by being married to the great Yoruichi I hate being a noble some days, sure it has it perks at times. But there are days I wish I was still an exile living in Karakura with Kisuke and Tessai. Sure Kisuke needed me to do things to help him and the others out from time to time, but nothing was really expected of me. There were times when I could just leave for a week and go to the beach and enjoy what Japan had to have to offer by the seaside. Now being back here if I am gone for more than a day the elders start getting bent out of shape."

Yoruichi let a tired sigh as she laid her head down on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm very jealous of you Ichigo, even though you are head of the Shiba clan but nothing is really expected of you. Hell Kukaku is still really the clan head, well till you decide to live here fully."

Ichigo lets a soft hum of agreement.

"While this is true, everyone views it as political power plays when I only show up to to a gala or event held by the Shihion's or Kuchiki's. But doesn't mean I haven't turned a blind eye to all the happens of the noble world. The stealth force training has been drilled into my head." Yoruichi lets a snort escape her mouth, as she softly pats his cheek proudly.

"Those skills can be a game changer when trying to learn all you can on an enemy. Remember you have earned your rank of assassin, you are the unseen blade in the darkness." Yoruichi says with a serious tone.

She looks up to the sky and see the star filled skyline with the moon shining bright,a small smile graces her lips.

"I think we have strayed far enough from your original question, the gala was pretty good. Nothing crazy happened, a few tipsy nobles, and some drunken brawls, nothing compared to Squad 11 though."

A smile could be heard on her words towards the end, as they both recall the number of bar fights they had witnessed over the years. They spend the next two hours talking of the bits of gossip they have heard from around the Seireitei.

Both are startled by the soft beeping from Ichigo's wrist watch. Ichigo looks down and notices how sleepy Yoruichi seems to be.

"Come on Yoruichi let me walk you back to your room. Its getting late, we both have had long days. Besides I need to meet Head captain Kyoraku before noon tomorrow to go over some details or something." Ichigo trailed off noticing how fast Yoruichi perked up at hearing he was meeting the head captain.

"Why do you need to meet the Head captain? You are just going to a quiet town to be a teacher at a very prestigious school in Japan. Why would he need to…"Yoruichi stops and pinches her nose in annoyance and lets out an annoyed heavy sigh. "What the hell did you get yourself into this time Ichigo!? I thought you wanted to have a peaceful normal BORING human life for at least a few years! So what are you caught up in now?"

She turns around eyes narrowing in angry and she jabs a finger at his chest. He rubs the back of his head while staring at her sheepishly. "You remember those two weeks where I was losing my powers and those sinners kidnapped Yuzu?"

He see her eyes soften a bit as she nods.

"Well it turns out the school I am going to be teaching at is controlled by a family of devils. They offered me two jobs, one is teaching, the other is...well I am sorta a guardian for one's little sister." She stares at him, looking blanking at his face as she studies it to see if he is really lying about what he just said. Yoruichi pinches her nose again. "...so devils are really real? Jeez...wait! Why did they wait so long to make contact with you? It's been nearly a decade since you went into hell to save Yuzu and bring the others home. So why now?"

Ichigo motions Yoruichi to follow as they talk.

"They waited because they knew of the war and that I was losing my powers. Also because I was an older brother doing whatever it took to save my little sister. They have always kept watch over me, to see if I was going to make another trip back to the underworld and make a mess. But now one of the four Great Devil Kings want me to watch over his sister in the world of the living. Seems they want them to learn to spread their wings and learn from their own mistakes without them bailing them out. Sorta reminded me of you and Kisuke when I was first making my way in the spiritual world."

Ichigo saw the ghost of a small smile on her lips as he explained what he knew.

"They know that there is trouble brewing with ancient creatures being spotted after centuries of not being seen. Besides it give me a chance to get away from Karakura Town and spread my own wings." Ichigo said his voice filled with resignation.

Yoruichi frowns at the last comment, she knows what he really means. With Ichigo leaving Karakura he has no real plan to return for a while besides to visit his sisters and on her anniversary. Yoruichi lays her head on Ichigo's shoulder as they walk.

"So things with you all still aren't great I take it then?" Yoruichi hears Ichigo snort and a humorless chuckle, "Things between the bunch of them seem fine, but when I am around it's a very, VERY awkward time till I leave. We are all pleasant for the most part, but it is all really forced. After all who could blame them, they are all human. I am not, sure the shinigami count me as one because of my body. But really I am no longer human, not after that has been said and done."

Ichigo stares at the white talon hand, a thick two inch deep blood red line starts in the middle on the back of his hand and travels up his arms spiral up his arm towards his shoulder. A mocha hand grabs his white talon hand, looking into her yellow eyes he can see the sadness in them.

"You are no monster Ichigo! You became a transcendent, and combined all your powers so you could defeat your enemy! No one should every blame you for that, you took on a form of uncomparable power to defeat another foe of uncomparable power that threatened to destroy the balance and throw the world into chaos. But you aren't wrong you are no longer human, you are something far greater!" When Yoruichi first started speaking there was venom in her voice but at the end there was nothing but pride. She cupped his left cheek and turn it towards her. "I'm extremely proud to have met and trained you Ichigo, you have all this power but you use it to defend those who can't. You have truly a noble and honorable soul. Don't let those that only see the dark parts of your soul break you. When you find that special someone who you want to spend your life don't hide your past from them, it will only create rifts between you two." Yoruichi looped her arm through Ichigo's arm and began to continue walking about towards her room at the Shihoin estate. The rest of the walk they were both silent, both deep in thought.

Neither noticed they had arrived back at her room till they were standing outside her door. Yoruichi looked up at Ichigo.

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow to say goodbye before you leave, ok?" She says softly. Ichigo gives her a half smile.

"Sounds good Yoruichi. Good night." Ichigo turns slightly to leave but is stopped by a hand gripping his arm, he turns to look at Yoruichi surprising him as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Ichigo, for everything." She turns leaving Ichigo awe struck as he shunpos back to his house.

 **XXXXX**

Ichigo was scratching his head as he stood his front floyer read the message he was just delivered.

"God I should have never agreed let the Shinigami Women's Association have their meeting, damn drunk Rangiku and Yoruichi for getting me drunk and saying yes to it. Damn, better get a move on then, meeting starts in an hour." He sleepily mumbles to himself as he looks at his watch.

After a quick shower and a fast breakfast, he made his way to the Squad One barracks meeting hall. He arrived ten minutes before the meeting with him and Head Captain Kyoraku. Knocking on the door he waits till he is allowed to enter. Upon entering he sees the Head Captain reading over some reports of some kind.

"Ah Ichigo there you are. I will keep this brief and to the point, because I know you are heading back to the world of the living today." Shunsui comments as he studies Ichigo for a moment. Ichigo nods his head as he makes way to the front of Shunsui's desk. Shunsui hands Ichigo a thin folder with Kuoh Town written on the side.

"This is everything we have on the Kuoh Town and what you should expect." Ichigo flips it open and flips through the three pieces of paper and sends a confused and questioning look.

"I know it's not much because honestly other than the fact that devils have decided to live there, there isn't much to the town. It's just plain town, over the years we have had to send out some people to deal with souls and hollows but nothing too crazy. You will be alone for your stay in Kuoh Town unless you make a request for someone to assist you. We have no real standing treaties or anything with Devils or Angels, so everything will be based on your judgement and whatever agreement you have come to with the Devils that have hired you."

Kyoraku paused for a moment and looked up at Ichigo whose mouth was slightly agape.

"What did you think we haven't watch the goings on of the world? Of course we knew of other beings of power, but as long they didn't threaten the balance of the world we had no problem with them. Besides you and a few close others that I am guessing you have told no one knows this fact, only the Head Captains, Zero Squad and the Soul King know this. I don't know the full story on how everyone else handles their own afterlife. Some have a Soul Society, others have a Heaven or some other version peaceful afterlife. The only thing is we all share hell, everyone might call it something different but everyone who unforgivable acts is sent there. So do you have any questions, and before you ask our folder on devils and angels is smaller than the one you are holding right now."

Shunsui folds his hands onto his desk and studies Ichigo for a moment. Ichigo sumps down into the chair in front of Shunsui's desk with a huff.

"...So basically other than what I was told at my interview I am going into this blind. Been charging head first into the unknown from the first day I met Rukia, why change that now." Ichigo sighs as he runs a head through his hair.

He stretches out his hand towards Shunsui.

"Well Head Captain it looks like I'll be seeing you around. Gotta make my last round and say my goodbyes to a bunch of people before I head back home." Taking Ichigo's hand Shunsui smiles as he motions towards the door, "I had Nanao summon those Captains and Lieutenants who are close to you upon your arrival."

Both men stand and head towards the door and see all the gathered Captains and Lieutenants.

The doors opened and Ichigo saw all the Shinigami he had become friends with other the years, but he quickly noticed one was missing. After an hour Ichigo made his way to Renji.

"Well Pineapple looks like we won't be sparring for awhile, hope you don't get to soft while gone." Renji snorted.

"As if Carrot-top, you know I only let beat me in our spars."

Both men laugh as they pull each other into an one armed hug.

"Remember Ichigo you better watch your back, you don't have Rukai to keep you inline this time." Renji comments.

Ichigo pulled back and looked at Renji."I know, I know gotta be more careful with everything I do this time around, no one to patch me up either. Speaking of your better half where is she?"

Renji sends him a quick glare. "She is at the Squad 13 barracks looking after Ichika today. She wasn't feeling too well this morning so kept her close to keep an eye on her."

Ichigo nods.

"Well looks like I'll be making a stop there before I leave. Anyways Renji I'll talk to you later, more people to say goodbye too."

Renji nods and walks over to talk to Captain Hirako, Ichigo turns to move when a mocha hand gently grips his arm. Ichigo turns and smiles at Yoruichi.

"So you made it, I was wondering if I was going to have to track you done or not." Yoruichi lets out a laugh, as she hand Ichigo his haroi. "You may has done very well in your stealth force training, but you will have a very hard tracking me."

Yoruichi flicks Ichigo's nose as they move towards the edge of the room.

"So I've been thinking about your problem about not having a vacation. Why don't you just tell the elders you are going for like a month or so? I mean your brother is head of the clan, you aren't a captain or leader of the stealth force. So why not just say that you are going to the World of the Living for a bit." Yoruichi pondered.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times in thought before finding the words. Finally, she looks like she has decided out what she was going to say.

"You know I think I am gonna go see the elders right now. So later Ichigo." Yoruichi says with joy in her voice as she vanishes from sight.

Ichigo lets out a soft laugh as he makes his way to the other visoreds to say good bye.

 **XXXXX**

An hour later Ichigo is walking towards the Squad 13 barracks around one in the afternoon, after greeting various squad members as he passed making his way to the captain's quarters. Upon reaching the door he knocks when he hears a muffled cry to enter. Sliding open the door he stops when he sees Ichika trying to sneak towards the door he just entered. She looks up and begins to smile and run and jump into Ichigo's arms.

"Uncle! I've missed you!" She excitedly cries into his chest as she hugs him. Shifting Ichika in his arms he places a kiss on her forehead. "I've missed you too, have yo…"

He stops when he hears Rukia yelling.

"Ichika you get your butt back to this table and finish up your vegetables this instance young lady!" Ichika looks at Ichigo sheepishly.

"I see, remember what I told you in the past?" He says as he ruffles her hair before setting her down, and taking her hand. Ichika lets out a sigh.

"Yes I remember, always listen to mommy but I don't have to always listen to daddy." Ichigo smirks "That's right, now let's go see your mother."

They both walked into the kitchen area to see Rukia picking some dishes from the table to bring to the sink, muttering to herself about insubordinate children. Ichigo lets out a small laugh at what he hears coming from Rukia, causing her to turn in shock to see her daughter's hand in hand with her best friend.

"I should have known Ichika would be with you Ichigo. No matter what she always listens to you." Ichigo ruffles Ichika's hair, giving Rukia a smile. Ichika made her way back to her spot at the table and began eating again, humming a tune while she ate. Rukia handed Ichigo a cup of tea, "So how long will you be gone for this time?" Rukia asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Ichigo looked down at his cup, before letting out a sigh.

"I will be gone for at for a few months, but then will be back for a week or so during summer break, depending on how things go with the family. And depending how things go with the job who knows what could happen." He finished with a small laugh. Rukia shot Ichigo a glare, while letting out a deep sigh.

"Do I even want to know what this "normal" teaching job at a boring "normal" human school is really a cover for?" Ichigo gave Rukia a small smirk, while he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"You could say a I made a deal with a devil." Ichigo said nonchalantly, Rukia mouth dropped at the statement and how calm Ichigo seemed to be about it.

"Are you really telling me that you made a deal with a devil?! I thought you wanted to have a peaceful life now? Oh this has to be an interesting story." Rukia said with annoyance in her voice.

Ichigo let out a soft chuckle at how fast Rukia went from friend mode to protective older sister mode.

"Well it all started about month and half ago. You see I was sparring with…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please read and review, comment or ask questions. Or you can PM and I'll reply as soon as I am able to do so.**

 **So I was asked a few times about this, this is IchigoxAkeno and a bit of IchigoxYoruichi. There will be NO harem.**

 **Also I'd like to say thank you for all the favorites and follows and reviews.**

 **Finally note, I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Belated Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and a Happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Highschool DxD. Due to the nature of the Highschool DxD world, religious figures and beliefs will be brought up. I'm sorry if I offend any because of it. Rated M for language, violence and adult themes.**

 **XXXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Inner world'_

 **"Zangetsu"**

 _ **"Old man Zangetsu"**_

 **XXXXX (Flashback Month & Half ago)**

Dirt was flying from the small shockwaves created as three combatants fought, on the Squad Two training field. Members of Squad Two stood nearby watching and cheering for their Captain to win.

Ichigo dodged a flying knee from Soifon, while blocking Yoruichi's punch to his head with his right arm. Ichigo quickly setted up and lifted his leg and and in a swift motion brought his leg down in an axe kick towards Soifon's exposed shoulder. Soifon flattered from the hit to her shoulder and collapsed to the ground with a groan. Yoruichi flash stepped to Ichigo's left side to try and catch him off guard but was caught by his leg pivoting and sending an roundhouse kick towards her ear. She barely blocked but the weight from the kick caused her to stumble and drop to one knee.

"Alright...Ichigo you... win…" Yoruichi breathed out as she finally began to catch her breath. Soifon rolled onto her back and let out a groan.

"Damn Ichigo, how the hell are you still standing?! It started out a three-way spar, but after ten minutes it became a two on one and you're still standing after nearly an hour." Soifon moaned as she felt the soft healing kido begin to work on her bruised body.

Ichigo removed the last remnants of his ruined shirt, revealing his red, blue and deep purple marked upper body. Yoruichi and Soifon both watched as the marks slowly began to vanish, they both raised an eyebrow because they saw no one healing Ichigo yet. Bone white skin filled his chest for a few moments before moving down his right leg.

"I've learned to harden my hierro (steel skin) just before impact of hits or cuts. And I've been slowly using regeneration to heal myself over the fight to stay ahead of you two." Ichigo commented as he tossed a water bottle at both.

Ichigo offered a hand to both women, both women accepted as Ichigo pulled them both to their feet. Once the three of them were standing they formed a small triangle and bowed, thanking each other for the spar. Soifon barked out for squad two to form up and prepare for new orders. Soifon turned and began to move towards her squad when her knee gave out from an earlier low kick from Ichigo, bracing to hit the ground she notices that she is being supported by said person who injured her.

"Commander you should take it easy, and get that looked at. I feel I went a bit to zealous in our spar. Medic please heal Commander Soifon please." Ichigo said while kneeling down to aid Soifon in leaning against him.

Soifon ordered her soldiers to continue their shunpo and hakuda before dismissing them for a few hours. Marechiyo Omaeda runs over to Captain Soifon.

"Forgive me Captain I was busy finishing yesterday's paperwork, and lost track of time." Omaeda notices Soifon is resting on Ichigo while she is being healed. Soifon looks at her lieutenant in annoyance.

"You mean you _finally_ finished the paperwork that I ordered you to have done by 19:00? That means you can work on today's paperwork and have it done by 14:00 and be ready to receive your punishment for failing to complete yesterday's on time!" Soifon barked out.

Omaeda's eyes narrowed as he watched Soifon thank Ichigo for catching her and not letting her fall.

"Captain why are you treating this common up start better than your loyal and faithful lieutenant?" Ichigo snorted at Omaeda's comment.

Soifon and Yoruichi both rolled their eyes.

"Omaeda you been my Lieutenant for what thirty three years now right?" She pauses as she watches Omaeda nod. "Then explain to me why you haven't gone up a rank in the stealth force in over thirty years?! Yet Ichigo over here has been in the stealth force for five and half years, and already reached the rank of assassin, with only two people as his commanders, myself and my vice commander. While you put off your duties and training to sit around and stuff your face, Ichigo has been training in everything he can get his hands on. So that is why I treat him better than you! Unless of course you think you can beat him in a spar, then I'll start treating you better somewhat." Soifon gave an evil smile as she watched Omeada begin to sweat nervously at the thought of fighting Ichigo again.

"Commander let's be real, it would be a wasted effort. We both know that he will never be able to beat me." Ichigo commented as stood up.

Yoruichi was about to say when she was cut off by a loud ringing. Yoruichi looked at Ichigo.

"How do you even have a cellphone that works here?"

"Kisuke."

Pinching the bridge of her nose and letting out a sigh.

"Should have known, well go answer it already. Come on Soifon let's go take a bath and relax." Ichigo picked the phone up that was laying on top of his pack.

"Later Lady Shihoin, Lady Fon." He Ichigo said as he pressed the green accept call button. Soifon yelled.

"That's Commander Soifon to you jackass!" Ichigo could hear laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hehe...heh...Hello yes I was calling to speak to a Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes speaking, what can I help you with Miss?"

"Yes I'm Miss. Greysan, I work for the Kuoh district school board. I am calling to inform you that you have an interview this Friday."

"Oh I see,...wait Kuoh Town is a two hour train ride over, from Karakura Town."

"Yes, my boss told me to inform you that he'd pay for your ticket there and back. He believe that it's only fair if you accept to come to the interview."

"Oh ok then that sounds good. Anything to note for this interview?"

"Nothing to big really, just a standard interview. Though you may want to prepare an overnight bag just in the case."

"Ok sounds good. See you Friday , Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Ichigo hangs up the phone and notices he's all alone on the training field. He quickly flash stepped off towards Squad One to inform the Head Captain that he will be leaving soon.

 **XXXXX**

Two hours later Ichigo exited the senkaimon in Kisuke Urahara's underground training room. Ichigo quickly flash stepped up to the main floor. Coming out of the back he stopped beside Kisuke who was watching a mom and her two small kids look around the goods in the shop.

"Kisuke."

"Ichigo."

They said to one another.

"Yoruichi was asking if you could stop by and visit her. Well you and Tessai, something about missing a feeling of home." Ichigo commented as he studied the mom and kids. Kisuke pulled out his paper fan and lightly fanned his face.

"I mean you can even stay at my place, not many knows it location besides those who I have told about it." Kisuke turns and raises an eyebrow at comment.

"How did you manage to hide it from Mayuri?"

Ichigo pulled a spare key and folded up piece of paper from his pack, and handed them to Kisuke. "Go see for yourself, also the three bottle of sake are for her not you. A early birthday present for her."

"An early present? That is like a Friday night for her. But fine I won't drink the sake." Kisuke opened up the piece of paper and began to read the institutions on them to get to Ichigo's house, he looked up to hear a door closing and noticed Ichigo left. "Hmm kid, you sure do have some good taste in places to live."

 **XXXXX**

Ichigo stepped off the train at Kuoh Town, he looked around the station before making his way to the area for taxi. Ichigo noticed a young looking woman with silvery grey hair and bright honey amber eyes watching him. He noticed she wasn't Japanese but he couldn't guess based on her caramel skin tone. She wore a deep purple shirt that revealed a few inches of her modest cleavage, a black skirt that ended just above her knees and black boot that went up just below her knees. She was holding a sign lazily in her left hand that read 'Ichigo Kurosaki' while she studied him.

" **Hey king, I don't know who she is but I gotta say I'm enjoying what she is offering."** Zangetsu commented from inside Ichigo's inner world.

Ichigo let out a sigh, ' _Figures you'd be nearly drooling over her.'_

" **Do you blame me? I'm created from YOU, I enjoy what you enjoy even if you won't admit to it. You have had all these lovely ladies give you attention but you barely even return even a sliver of it. The only person you really give an attention to is Yoruichi."**

' _You know why I don't return it, I don't want to hurt anyone when the seal finally breaks. We both know what happens after that.'_ Ichigo commented as he made his way over to the woman holding the sign.

" **Just because you accepted that role, doesn't mean you can't enjoy your life. Beside King, the** _ **KING**_ **always needs his** _ **QUEEN**_ **."** Zangetsu stated calmly.

Ichigo could feel power coming off this woman but could only tell that it was dark, similar to a hollow. He walked over to her and extended his hand,

"Hello, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you…" The woman shook his hand.

"Nice you meet you Ichigo I'm Charlotte Greysan, we spoke on the phone. If you'd please follow me I'll take you to your interview now."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were just a secretary that call to book appointments and stuff, I didn't think you would also be picking me up."

Ichigo commented as he placed his bag in the trunk of the car. Miss. Greysan let out a small laugh.

"No I'm the assistant of Mr. Gremory, so I do whatever jobs are required of me. I'm more a jack of trades. Also it's nice to see you have kept that bad boy image after all these years, I was worried the war might have been taken that away from you."

Ichigo's mouth fell open.

"What? What do you mean by that, I don't remember ever meeting you before. And I don't know what you are talking about some war, I've never been." Ichigo half lied to her. Miss. Greysan gave him a sad smile.

"I know about war because I have been myself, your eyes show the effects no matter how much you think they hide it. It's true we have never met before, but you did make a quite mess for that I had to assist in cleaning up about ten years ago." Ichigo looked at her a moment.

"Ten years ago? I don't know what you are talking about." Miss. Greysan flashed a wolfish smile in the rear view mirror.

"I see, well it's fine if you don't wanna talk about your past but I should warn there are others who you are gonna meet today that have other plans for you."

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh.

"So much for a normal job then, based off the power I can feel coming off you and the power I can sense in town I feel like a peaceful life is too much to ask for."

Miss. Greysan gave a small frown.

"That's not very nice. My boss is a very understanding man, he could have had you dealt with ten years ago but decided not too. Ichigo please keep an open mind." She said softly, as she drove towards Kuoh academy. Ichigo rubbed his temples as he looked at the passing town around him.

"I guess it's only fair." He mumbled out.

 **XXXXX**

Miss. Greysan and Ichigo left the car, and began to walk towards what looked like an old school building behind newer school building.

"So...I take it there is a specific reason for not using the main building then?" Ichigo commented as they walked passed it.

"But of course! My boss doesn't want to be disturbed while you have this meeting. So he is having it the place which only one club uses." Miss. Greysan let out a small laugh.

Ichigo kept looking around towards the new school building, but after a few glances he gave up, but noticed.

"There something wrong Ichigo? You seem to be acting a bit odd right now." Charlotte asked curiously.

"I feel like somebody's watching me but I can't seem to pinpoint it. I keep feeling this dark power in the school and the older looking school but no clue what it is." Ichigo commented.

Charlotte said nothing and kept a straight face, but her thoughts were different,

' _So he can tell there are others around, but not what we are. This should be an interesting afternoon.'_ Charlotte lead Ichigo into the old school towards the left wing.

Before knocking on the door, she turned and faced Ichigo. "Remember Ichigo please keep an open mind." Charlotte knocked before Ichigo could reply.

The door opened and Ichigo noticed that they were in a classroom that seemed to be converted to a meeting room, with a long table in the middle with chairs around both sides. There were three people facing the door, he could feel the same dark power coming off each of them, he noticed two were male and one was a woman. The first man on the left side had long crimson red hair that was tied back in a ponytail, bright sea blue eye, and small crimson red beard. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt and black tie. The man in the middle was almost a spitting image of the man to his left, shoulder length crimson red hair, blue-green eyes. He wore a black suit and dress shirt and had a crimson red tie on. The woman was seated on the right side, she had long silver hair that was tied in a single braid, she had silver eyes. She was wearing a black suit jacket, a white dress shirt, a thin black tie, a black skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, black stocking and wore a pair of black flats on her feet. Charlotte began to introduce the people sitting at the table.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I'd like to introduce you to Zeoticus Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge, wife of Sirzechs."

Each person gave a nod as their was spoke.

Grayfia sent a small glare towards Charlotte.

"Ah Mister Kurosaki please have a seat and we will begin momentarily. And Charlotte if you could please return right away to the estate, it seems a stray has made itself known while you were waiting for Mister Kurosaki to arrive." Zeoticus said.

Charlotte pouted and let out a small sigh, "As you wish Zeoticus, hope this isn't the last time I see you Ichigo."

Charlotte conjured a red magic circle and vanished in a bright light. Ichigo lowered his arm from covering his eyes from the bright light.

"So...umm, what was that?" He asked confused as his mind was trying to figure out what was going on.

"That was a very bad example of magic Mister Kurosaki. Well might as well drop another bomb on you, we are devils." Zeoticus stated calmly. Ichigo wordlessly moved to sit down in the chair and flopped down unceremoniously staring at the three people blankly, he accepted the bottle of water that was placed in front of him.

"Thanks." Ichigo mumbled out. Sirzechs let out a small laugh,

"You are taking this fair better than we had thought you would."

Ichigo's mind was racing trying to figure out what to do or say.

" **Hey king.** "

"..."

" **Heeyy Kinggg.** "

"..."

" **DAMNIT KING! Get over it already! It's like being told hollows and shinigami were real for the first time."** Zangetsu said.

' _This isn't like finding out they were real! I was just told that the rulers of hell are real! This is much worse!'_ Ichigo stated back, while trying to focus his mind back to the task at hand.

"Zeoticus I think you may have broken the young man, maybe should have eased him into that bombshell a bit more." Grayfia stated as she studied Ichigo. The reality of everything came crashing down on Ichigo.

"You're Lucifer...oh shit. Are you here to claim my soul? Was the whole job interview just a scheme to get me here so could take me to hell?" Ichigo asks in confusion.

"Well in reality we would like to understand your reasons for breaking into the pits of we didn't lie when we had stated there was a job interview for you. And before you ask no we aren't dragging you to Hell." Sirzechs stated, as he opened a folder, revealing a bunch of photos and some documents.

Ichigo looked at the folder that was laying in front of him, photos of him fighting sinners in Karakura Town. Other photos of him, Rukia, Renji, and Uryu with Kokuto making there way into the depths of hell. Another photo with Ichigo in his Vasto Lorde hollow form holding Yuzu while charging a massive cero. A photo shows the Gates of Hell being destroyed from a cero. A photo depicts Kokuto cutting down Renji and Uryu as they try to help Ichigo regain control. A photo shows Ichigo and Yuzu being sent back to the world of the living. Another photo shows Ichigo returning to the depths of Hell. A different photo shows Ichigo struggling to keep control while in Vasto Lorde form. Another shows the Kushanada surrounding Ichigo and Kokuto, with one Kushanada about to slam it's hand down on Ichigo. The next photo shows gold light dissolving the Kushanada, with its power flowing into Ichigo. The next photo reveals Ichigo in golden armour, with Rukia kneeling behind him clutching the former location of her hell chain. The second last photo shows Ichigo attacking Kokuto while he is charging at him. The final photo show Kokuto bound in chains about to be dragged deeper into the pits of Hell.

Ichigo looks up from the photos and see the three devils are staring at him with neutral expressions.

"So...what would you like to know first?" Ichigo asked as he tried to studied the unreadable expressions on each face. Sirzechs spoke first.

"I'd like to understand why exactly you were targeted to begin with, yes I understand you are strong. But even we knew you were losing your powers. So it was a massive gamble to even seek you out." Ichigo drummed his fingers against the table.

"I was targeted because in my Vasto Lorde form." Ichigo holds up the photo of him charging a cero.

"I had unmeasurable power at my disposal. So they figured they could force me into destroying the Gates of Hell by kidnapping my sisters. But as we both know that isn't how it truly works."

Zeoticus and Grayfia let out a hum of agreement, Sirzechs nodded his head in understanding.

"I see so you are a brother willing to any lengths to keep his sisters safe. I just have one more question about your trip to Hell. Do you plan ever going back and making a mess for me to clean up again?"

Grayfia lets out a snort, "What do you mean you cleaned up? I remember assigning your pawns and rook to deal with the mess that Mr. Kurosaki created, sounds very similar to what you would do to keep Rias safe."

Sirzechs turns to look at Grayfia.

"Of course I'll do anything to keep Rias safe she is my little sister. But we are getting off topic. Mr, Kurosaki, do you truly ever plan to return to Hell for your own desires?"

Ichigo stared at Sirzechs for a moment.

"I have no plans to ever return to Hell, unless someone tries to kidnap my sisters... again. But I do have a question for you Sirzechs."

Sirzechs nodded.

"That is a fair reason Mr. Kurosaki, I totally understand your reasoning. And what is your question?"

"Who is the person in charge of keeping sinners in Hell?"

The three of them blink and Zeoticus and Grayfia turn towards Sirzechs who is tapping his index fingers together looking around the room nervously.

"W-well you see it is my job as Lucifer, but in all fairness they had only just managed to escape from Hell, and by the time we had them located they were already back in Hell with you and your friends." Ichigo nodded at this information.

"So now what?" Sirzechs turned towards his father and motioned with his hands that it was his turn.

"Right I guess it's time to get to the second part of this, the job interview, or rather job offer. You see based on your resume and schooling you have everything needed to hired, and based off your grades in the school placement you did remarkably well. So that fine with me, besides there is more to this job then just being a teacher."

Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise, "What do you mean more than just a teaching job?"

"Well my daughter is heiress to our clan, and well she tends to get into a bit of trouble when she takes on strays. You see her peerage is small and quite young, meaning they all lack some experience in the field. What we want from you is to be more or less a guardian to them." Zeoticus stated, while he studied Ichigo.

"Umm what is a peerage? And do I have to train them?" Sirzechs took this opportunity to explain to Ichigo what a peerage is and what they do to serve in the underworld. They were briefly shocked at the flare of power from Ichigo when he heard some were forced against their will to join a peerage.

"As for training that is totally up to you, but isn't going to be forced onto you. I know you will have other things to deal with, so you can leave any training to Rias and Akeno." Ichigo nodded.

"That seems fair, I'll help them if they ask and offer tips and what not."

Zeoticus clapped his hands together.

"Excellent, sounds good. We will need to fill out some paperwork to make everything official and what not. Also we can give you a basic overview of the underworld as it today. Oh also what are your plans for this evening?" Ichigo looked up from the forums in front of him.

"I don't really, I need to message someone in Kyoto about this job offer, but I don't think it will be a problem. After that probably find a hotel and dinner." Ichigo commented, while Sirzechs flashed a devilish smiled.

"Well how about dinner with us tonight? This way you can meet Rias and her peerage and learn more about the underworld." Ichigo thought it over for a few seconds.

"That sounds like a fair offer, but how do I get to the underworld?" Grayfia pulled a flyer with the Gremory family seal on it.

"At 5:30 hold this and say I want to make a deal, after a few seconds Rias will accept it and be summoned to your location." Ichigo picked up the flyer for a few seconds.

"Alright sounds good, so I guess I'll be seeing you a bit later then. Thank you for the job." Ichigo extended his hand,Zeoticus shook first, followed by Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Enjoy the rest of your afternoon Ichigo and we will see you later." Zeoticus said with a friendly smile.

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of A New Teacher.**

 **So this is the first half of the flash back, I'm currently working and editing the second half as we speak. Also this is going to be a more laid back story in terms of Ichigo's** **involvement in the DxD world.**

 **I'm going to be replying** **to questions via PM unless it is a asked a lot than I will make a note in the A/Ns.**


End file.
